Not Gonna Lose You
by HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: spoilers for Rick and Morty comic issue #43: Dick thinks about his past and his current Morty… Warnings: spoilers for Rick and Morty comic issue #43, Rick(Dick)/(Skunk)Morty (aka Farty), just a little fluff though


AN: I stay dedicated to my ship. It's supposed to be set slightly before the events of the comic this time.  
The Cover Art was made by rickxoxomorty on Twitter. Thank you so much for this! If you don't know her, you should totally check her out, she's an amazing artists! If you do know her, check her out anyway!

Warnings: spoilers for Rick and Morty comic issue #43, Rick(Dick)/(Skunk)Morty (aka Farty), just a little fluff though

* * *

**Not Gonna Lose You**

Dick and Farty were in the guest bedroom, which was actually that of Rick C-137 and they were going through his stuff. Not that Dick knew exactly whose Rick's stuff it was, but he figured since the other scientist hadn't returned, it was technically his possession now and he wanted to check if there was something useful and what of it was just trash that he could throw out.

His grandson slash little assistant was of course helping him, occasionally lifting up a strange invention and asking Dick what to do with it. By now, they had a solid big pile that was considered trash and a very small one that the scientist deemed worthy to keep.  
However, the room was quite small and as such, it occasionally happened that he got smacked by the Skunk Morty's fluffy tail.

Despite Dick's remarks every time that it happened, he didn't really mind it. Yet Farty apologized all the same each time.  
When the furry boy lifted another odd item out of a box that he had pulled from underneath the cot that his surrogate grandfather currently sat on, he was surprised when it suddenly flashed brightly.

Thankfully, it only blinded him for a second, but it had been scary enough for him to throw the item away and stumbled into the accumulated pile of junk, successfully making a mess on the floor.  
On top of that, he also accidentally release his natural weapon, his stunk quickly filling up the small room.

"Whew, Farty! That's my little skunk, all right!" Dick waved with one hand while holding his nose with the other one in mockery since the horrid smell didn't actually affect him at all. "Then again you're acting like pig now, turning this-the-the room into a real pigsty."

He laughed about his own joke before his eyes landed on the destroyed gadget that the boy had flung against the wall.

"Or should I say like a bull in a china shop?" he kept going on with a broad grin while Farty picked himself up from the floor.

Dick completely ignored the meek apology when the boy dusted himself off and tried to correct his mistake by piling the junk together again. "How-how many animals in one is my little assistant actually? Sho-should 'a probably make a list to keep track, huh Farty?"

The furry boy didn't react to his teasing and just added the smashed invention to the already big pile on the floor.  
As Dick saw on the boy's face how serious he took his words, his cocky grin fell again and the attitude was gone.

"Farty? C'mon, you know I didn't really mean it, right?"

"Yeah…" The boy still refused to look at him and sounded disappointed.

Dick didn't like it.

So, he patted the space on the cot between his legs. "C'mere, Farty."

It took a little while, but finally the skunk teen gave in and sat down, being instantly pulled into a hug.

"You know that I love you, right Farty?" The elder asked as he nuzzled into his fuzzy neck.

"…yeah…"

It wasn't a lie. Dick really did love the boy.

Although the little furry was just a replacement Morty, he loved him by now as much as he had loved his original Morty…maybe even a little more than that.  
Of course, it was hard to compare the two because Farty was decidedly different from his actual grandson.

That's also why he knew right from the start that Farty would never be able to fill the hole that the loss of his Morty had left behind. And yet, he had come to love the furry boy. In a completely different and new way. Less as a stand-in for his lost Morty, but rather as a second grandson.

It _was_ because the Skunk Morty was so different from his late human Morty and something that Dick had come to love about the boy. At the same time, he knew that it was something that Farty had been struggling with because him being different from standard Mortys was the reason why he had been passed around by so many Ricks – being downright refused and unwanted.

According to Ricks, there were several reasons why they didn't want a Skunk Morty. The first one being that he was a furry because they were apparently stigmatized.  
Dick honestly didn't get it and certainly didn't mind that the boy was a furry. Quite the opposite actually.

He had come to love petting Farty's short but soft fur, feeling it against his bare skin. Especially those more intimate spots on the boy's body that were especially fluffy – though the teen would usually squirm and complain when he did touch those because they were rather private places.  
And at night, when he took the boy to bed with him, it was like he was hugging a big stuffed animal.

Heck, Farty being a furry had even saved his life once when they had been caught by a sudden and extreme blizzard and ended up having to huddle in a dug out snow cave because his portal gun had run out of charge. The boy's fur had puffed out from the cold to keep his body more warmed – and damn had he looked cute like that – and he had wrapped his bushy tail around Dick while they had hugged and shared each other's body warmth. Most of that warmth having come from Farty without a doubt.

However, the furry part wasn't the only reason why no Rick had wanted him for long. The fact that he was a skunk was the far bigger problematic.  
It was on the Citadel that Skunk Morty had actually received his "new" name. Farty.

The furry teen had gotten used to that cruel nickname by now and didn't mind being called that anymore. Since the boy didn't care about it, Dick had stuck to calling him that, too. Aside from that, he actually meant it in an affectionate way and not as an insult – whether Farty knew that or not.

However, the reason why Ricks had even started to call the Morty that, was obviously because of his spray – better said the smell that he excreted. Since the boy released it in a manner that was similar to humans farting, – and the stench having a slightly similar smell to it, too – it had led to that nickname.  
Seeing that he sometimes had bad muscle control and stunk up the place on accident was what usually drove Ricks to hand the boy back to Citadel authorities and requesting a new replacement Morty.

The first time that Dick was on the receiving end of that smell, he had also reacted with coughing and red, watering eyes. However, he had gotten used to it rather quickly and by now even come to love it.

Most of the time it was literally the smell of victory because even if all the other Ricks might have forgotten about it, this was still a weapon. It made his little Morty so useful since it could disorient their enemies or make them flee. Sometimes they even defeated their opponents like this and a few aliens had surrender in seconds.  
It was unbelievably helpful in Dick's quests.

And this wasn't the only help that he got from Farty.  
The boy was such a loyal assistant to him, having come to call him "boss" even. It was probably because he felt the strong need to be useful to the scientist so he wouldn't just get pushed away again. However, Dick wouldn't even dream about doing that.

His little Skunk Morty was a competent one and their teamwork was splendid. Combined they have become an unstoppable force. With Farty's spray and his mechanical arms, they made the perfect combination on the battlefield.  
It wasn't only in battle that they did well with each other though…

No, Dick hadn't lied when he said that he loved the boy and he hadn't been ashamed to show it to Farty in more way than one. Since the boy was always so eager to please – in bed as much as in his workshop – he came to live out quite a few fetishes with him, too.  
Though most of their nights, while passionate, were still mostly vanilla. Nothing that Dick minded though.

"You know that I will always protect you. Would never let anything bad happen to you." Dick continued to mumble into the boy's fur as he still cuddled him.

Honestly, Dick thought that he would rather die than lose another Morty again.  
He was sure that Farty had noticed that he was rather protective of him. Of course, not so overprotective that he refused to take the boy with him on adventures that would be considered dangerous. However, if bad came to worse, he was willing to sacrifice his own life for the little skunk.

It wasn't like he had lost his original Morty intentionally. Truth be told, he hadn't just lost his grandson but his entire family. There was nothing left in his home dimension for him to return to.

As Dick had learned after being in contact with his alternate selves on the Citadel, his life had been going a lot differently than that of most Ricks.  
For one, he had never left earth. Sure, he still continued to work on his projects and after finally inventing his first portal gun – years later than most Ricks did – he only left for short periods of time.  
After Diane had left him, it was his job to raise his Beth alone and he tried to make more time for his daughter even trying to be a "cool" and "hip" dad that was more of a best friend.

While Beth had also ended up getting pregnant from Jerry like in most timelines, his daughter had finished her medical degree and was an actual doctor because Dick took care of his granddaughter. They all lived together in the same house and he was constantly home and didn't mind.  
While he wasn't too happy about the circumstances, he couldn't even stay angry at his Jerry because Summer was just too cute, so he was one of the rare few Ricks who actually managed to get along with the brunet.

When Morty was born however, Dick had been so in awe. The little boy was even cuter and he had been there the entire way. When Morty made his first steps, when he spoke his first word – which was Dick's name – he had been there for all of that.  
They had a very close bond – though not a sexual relationship as he had with Farty – and losing his grandson was especially painful for him.

Only after drifting through space for a long time and getting sick and tired of the solitude, did he finally decide to request a new Morty from the Citadel.  
And then he went out to look for a new dimension where they both could live in – his dimension's earth had been completely taken over by the GF and was not an option for him anymore and he also didn't like the prospect of staying on the Citadel like other Ricks did that were in his position.

They were both lucky that they had found this dimension in which the Rick and Morty had died in the explosion of a defraculator. Some other Rick and Morty had seemed to clean up the place and buried the bodies in the backyard. However, they had been absent, too.  
So, the duo had been embraced with open arms and they both were treated nicely here. And Dick was happy to have a family again even if it was different from his original family.  
He didn't want to lose this again. Most of all, he didn't want to lose Farty. His relationship with the skunk boy was too special.

"I know, Dick." Farty sighed.

Finally the stubborn furry relaxed again, seeming to forgive his surrogate grandfather and turned around to give him a long kiss.

"I love you, Dick."

The older tightened the hug as his little lover cuddled back against him.

No, he absolutely wasn't gonna lose this boy. Not a second time.  
Dick swore that to himself.


End file.
